


Sometimes It's Just About Love

by waterlilyvioletfog



Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hyle's dead rip, Mutual Pining, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Secret Marriage, The Quiet Isle, post-adwd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: You could say a lot of things about Jaime Lannister, and most of them would objectively be true, but if there was one thing that pretty much everyone agreed on, it was that he made a lasting impression.Particularly when that impression involved almost being killed, your not-parent also almost being killed, a man you didn't know (but at least he'd been around long enough to be familiar) actually dying, and then that long, long journey on stolen horses, with Lady Brienne held tightly in Ser-Lord Jaime's arms, back towards the Quiet Isle, where Lady Brienne would not stop crying- for her father, her brother, the Gods, Jaime Jaime Jaime please I'm sorry I had no choice Jaime come back Jaime Jaime- and Jaime fucking Lannister simply refusing to leave the side of this woman who should have meant nothing to a man like him.Jaime and Brienne, from Pod's POV- on the Quiet Isle.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Through Other's Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Sometimes It's Just About Love

You could say a _lot_ of things about Jaime Lannister, and most of them would objectively be true, but if there was one thing that pretty much everyone agreed on, it was that he made a lasting impression. 

Particularly when that impression involved almost being killed, your not-parent _also_ almost being killed, a man you didn't know but at least he'd been around long enough to be familiar _actually_ dying, and that long, long journey on stolen horses, with Lady Brienne held tightly in Ser-Lord Jaime's arms, back towards the Quiet Isle, where Lady Brienne would not stop crying- for her father, her brother, the Gods, ( _Jaime Jaime Jaime please I'm sorry I had no choice Jaime come back Jaime Jaime_ please don't leave me alone again)- and Jaime fucking Lannister simply refusing to leave the side of this woman who should have meant _nothing_ to a man like him. 

"Ser Jaime, you cannot remain with the Lady. She is an unmarried woman, she must be housed in the women's cottages, you cannot be in the room with her unless you are blood-kin or her husband." 

"She is deliriously feverish and in excruciating pain, she has not slept quietly in all the time it took us to get here, she is not well! Please, you must let me attend her, I owe her my life and my honor both." 

"Blood-kin. Or husband. Those are the rules."

"If you will not admit me, then at least let the boy in! He is her squire! He loves her as a mother!" 

The monk was unmoved. " _Blood-kin or husband ONLY._ "

" _Then marry us_." The words were hissed out and when Podrick heard them, his eyes widened. 

"Ser-" 

"The wench _needs_ me. She's been calling for me, I won't leave her. If I cannot help her without marrying her, then by all means, marry us!" 

Podrick stared. 

And after an agonizingly long time in which Jaime and the Elder Brother argued fervently about whether such a thing could even be _done_ , especially since the bride in question was unconscious and the prospective groom had sworn an oath never to marry _almost twenty years ago now_ , Podrick sat by the fire, his throat and hands and face all bandaged up, watching this strange man marry his lady. (They had let Pod in so he could be a witness.) 

"I am hers and she is mine, from this day- until the end of my days." 

Lady Brienne slept quietly on, and that was proof enough for Podrick that this was what the Gods intended. When a document was brought forward, Ser Jaime signed it with his left hand and Podrick scrawled his name as best he could on his own line. 

_Please, Gods, let this work. Let m'lady be well again._

"Elder Brother?" It was dinner time now, and Podrick had a hard trencher of black bread filled with a thick pease soup and a horn of watered-down ale. 

"Yes, young Podrick?" 

"It's not that I have my doubts, ser- er- ehm-" 

"Ser is fine, Podrick," Elder Brother said gently, "Just don't go calling the Gravedigger Ser. He won't take well to it." 

"Er- Alright? Well, um, I know- I know that letting Ser Jaime marry m'lady was the right thing to do- soon as he was by her side, she calmed down some- but-" 

"But what?"

"Well, it's," Podrick bit his lip. "Why- why did Ser Jaime do that, do you think? Why would he marry my lady? He's, he's the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and- and I know- Lord Tyrion, he said it, I remember- the Kingsguard, they _can't_ marry. And being Kingsguard, that's what everyone dreams about, so- why?" 

The Elder Brother laughed a little, smiling slightly. "Sometimes, young Podrick, there are nefarious forces at work when we break our oaths and change our lives. Sometimes it is simply about _love_." He patted Pod on the shoulder and left, leaving a thoroughly puzzled young squire behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more here. Probably not. But I hope you guys like it!  
> Brienne'll be furious when she wakes up. At Jaime, not at Pod.


End file.
